A user can only interact with his/her computer when the computer is on and when a screen saver has not otherwise locked the computer. While the computer is off or otherwise is locked via the screen saver, communications may still be directed to the computer. In order for a user to access an email or other such communications received by the computer for the duration when the computer is powered off or is otherwise locked by the screensaver, the user takes steps to enable interaction with the computer in order to determine if an important communication has been received. One drawback of the foregoing is that the steps the user takes are performed manually, for example, to log into the computer. Another drawback is that a user performs the foregoing steps to enable interaction with the computer in order to monitor and make a determination if an important communication has been received.